Sabrina, the Musical
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Sabrina's life is turned upside down, when she uses a spell to get the lead part in her school's musical; her whole life becomes a musical, and now she and Salem must figure out how to reverse the spell's effects, before it becomes out of hand.


**Chapter 1**

A bitter cold Saturday evening around January in Boston and Sabrina was in her room doing homework when Salem entered.

"Hey Sabrina,"

"Hey."

"What 'cha doing?"

"Just chemistry homework,"

Salem jumped on the bed.

"Tired?"

"Not really…just really hoping a get a good part in our school musical of "The Wizard of Oz"."

"Oh yeah; you're going out for Dorothy right?"

Sabrina stared singing a line from "Somewhere over the Rainbow" when Salem cut her off.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would be fine."

Sabrina got back to her work.

Sabrina decided to go visit her Aunt Zelda in her room as she read a book getting ready to fall asleep. Zelda had her reading glasses on and had on a cotton button pajama shirt and pajama pants that were blue and had snowflakes on them.

Sabrina knocked on her aunt's door since it was closed.

"Come in."

Sabrina entered wearing her pajamas which were pink shorts and a pink tank top.

"Hi."

"Hi sweetie,"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading."

"Is it a good book?"

"I wouldn't say it's my favorite book, but it's decent."

Sabrina laughed. She walked over and sat by her aunt on her bed. Zelda reached out her arm and gently laid it on Sabrina's. Sabrina smiled knowing how much her aunt loved her.

"Are you tired honey?"

"A little…are you?"

Zelda nodded.

"I am."

Zelda put the hand that was on Sabrina's arm and put it on her belly.

"Ooooo,"

"Aunt Zelda? Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine Sabrina. Just a little ping in my stomach that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Sabrina and Zelda hugged each other.

"Good night Aunt Zelda."

"Good night Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled and closed her aunt's door. Zelda put her book and glasses on her night stand and fell asleep.

**Chapter 2**

It was around 1:45 in the morning. Zelda started having horrible pains in her stomach. She tried not to make any noise about it, but it eventually got too much to handle.

She shot up clutching her belly and cried out in pain.

Sabrina and Salem ran in.

"Aunt Zelda! What's wrong?"

"I don't know!"

Sabrina turned on the lights. Sabrina and Salem ran to Zelda's bedside.

As Zelda tried gasping for air, Sabrina gently laid her hand on Zelda's forehead. It was burning hot to the touch.

"Aunt Zelda, you're as hot as a camp fire."

"Help me honey. Get me to a doctor!"

Sabrina zapped herself, Zelda, and Salem to Other Realm Red Cross Hospital.

Sabrina sat in the waiting room, waiting for a response from Zelda's doctor, Dr. Floyd.

"Salem, I'm nervous."

"Sabrina, don't worry. Zelda's gonna be fine."

Sabrina sighed.

Zelda had an IV in her arm and given pain reliever so she didn't feel the horrible pain in her belly as Dr. Floyd was checking her out.

"So Zelda, is it just you, Salem, and your niece, or will we being seeing Hilda?"

"No. Hilda's on a singles cruise to the Caribbean for a few weeks."

"Ah."

Zelda's pain medication wore off and Zelda shot up and clutched her lower right side again.

"Ooooof," Zelda hollered.

"Just breathe Zelda."

Zelda screamed and slammed her head on her pillow lifting her body up with her head still on the pillow fighting pain.

"Zelda, I think you have appendicitis."

"Appendi-what?"

"Appendicitis; you know what that is Zelda."

"I can't! Witches don't get appendicitis!"

"Some do."

Zelda wailed in pain again.

"Hilda! Help me!"

"Zelda, I gotta get you into OR."

Zelda huffed and puffed with her hands on her belly as if she were in child labor.

"Zelda, if you think this is bad, wait till you have your first baby."

Zelda screamed in agony.

Dr. Floyd came out and Sabrina shot up out of her chair.

"Is Aunt Zelda alright?"

"Your Aunt Zelda has appendicitis."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. I can fix it. It's just like doing it in the mortal realm. You take Zelda in for surgery and it's over and done with."

"Is it more serious for witches?"

"Usually when a witch loses her appendix, they become perfect, but since Zelda's is needed to be removed, that won't happen."

Sabrina wailed.

"This is terrible!"

"Zelda will be fine." Dr. Floyd walked off to Zelda's room.

Sabrina sat back down next to Salem.

"She'll be fine Sabrina."

Sabrina sighed.

An hour had passed since Zelda went into surgery. Sabrina was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Sabrina, just relax. Zelda's gonna be fine."

"Where's Aunt Hilda when I need her?"

Dr. Floyd came out in protective covering for his clothes with a few blood stains on it.

"Is Aunt Zelda okay?"

"She's fine. She's asleep though. You won't be able to visit with her till tomorrow morning."

"Can I see her for a few short seconds at the most?"

"A few short seconds; she needs her sleep."

Sabrina walked off with Salem following.

Sabrina quietly opened the door. She found her aunt with an IV, a heart monitor, and oxygen supply in her nose. She looked pale, weak, ill, and was asleep.

Sabrina sat down next to her.

"Oh Aunt Zelda,"

Zelda didn't wake up. She continued to lie fast asleep.

"God, she looks terrible." Salem said.

"No one looks good after surgery." Sabrina replied.

"Where is she?"

"Good God, where's my Aunt Zelda?"

Zelda remained asleep.

Sabrina started yawning. She laid her head on the bed and fell asleep.

"Sabrina?" Salem asked.

Sabrina didn't respond. She was asleep along with her aunt.

**Chapter 3**

Sabrina got up early the next day so she could go to auditions. Sabrina kept falling asleep. Harvey was doing a scene with her.

"God I'm nervous."

Sabrina yawned.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina snapped out of it.

"Yeah,"

"You sure you can handle this?"

"Of course I can! Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well, it's just that…"

Sabrina fell to the ground asleep.

"You're overly tired."

Sabrina continued snoring.

"Sabrina Spellman? Harvey Kinkle? You're next." The drama teacher, Miss Mielke said.

Sabrina shot up.

Harvey walked on stage. Sabrina stayed back.

"Okay, I need this part." Sabrina zapped herself so she'd be the best singer ever.

She ran out on stage and did her audition.

School ended and Sabrina returned home to find Salem reading a magazine.

"How did school auditions go?"

"Oh…I'm just Dorothy Gale!"

"That's great!"

"Yep,"

Salem started singing a song about how lucky Sabrina was in the tune of "I Don't Need Anything But You" from _Annie_.

"Salem, you're singing."

Salem continued singing until his song was finished.

"Okay, that was weird."

Salem was concerned too.

"Sabrina, please tell me you didn't use a spell to make you get the part of Dorothy."

"Yes?"

"Oh no; when you use magic to make yourself a better singer, your life becomes a musical!"

"What; that's stupid!"

"We gotta get to Zelda!"

"No! She'll kill me if she finds out about this. We have to try and fix this ourselves."

Salem started singing a song to the tune of "Let It Snow".

"Okay, stop!"

Salem became quiet.

**Chapter 4**

Sabrina went to the hospital to visit Zelda when she ran into doctors and they started singing.

"Oh God, not again; I already got enough singing from the janitor downstairs."

The doctors continued singing. Sabrina ran off. She finally found Zelda's room and quickly entered. Zelda was sleeping.

Sabrina sat down by her aunt. Sabrina sighed.

Sabrina walked over to the window and looked out at the city…or what she could see of it. Most of it was the other parts of the hospital.

"This is getting weird. Where's Aunt Hilda when you need her?" Sabrina grumbled.

Sabrina looked back over at Zelda. She was still sleeping. Sabrina guessed it from the pain medication she was given for the stitches from her emergency appendectomy.

Sabrina started singing a song, a short one, and then stopped.

"God, this getting out of hand; If only I knew how to reverse this spell."

Zelda was still asleep.

"God that medication is good!"

Sabrina continued to watch Zelda. At one point Sabrina had to get up and check her breathing because she started getting worried that she might be dead. Sabrina gently put a finger under Zelda's nose. She was still alive. Sabrina sat back down and patiently waited for Zelda to wake up. She slouched in her chair and watched her aunt's belly slowly rise and go back down as she inhaled and exhaled.

A nurse walked in to give Zelda a heparin shot in her belly to relieve more pain.

"Do you know when Aunt Zelda will wake up?"

"Soon dear,"

Sabrina continued watching Zelda peacefully asleep.

"Can I ask you a question that doesn't involve anything with medicine and that sort?"

"Sure."

"Do you know how to reverse a spell that causes your life to be a musical?"

"School auditions?"

"I wanted the part of Dorothy!"

The nurse laughed and injected Zelda's belly gently.

"There's a potion you can make to reverse the spell's effects, but I forgot it years after I got my PhD."

"Is it hard to make?"

"Not necessarily. There are two different potions. One's more modern that witches now a days use more because it's more effective than the older one."

"You don't remember any of the ingredients at all?"

The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Thanks. If Aunt Zelda found out about this, I'd be screwed."

The nurse smirked.

"Your aunt's a very kind, loving lady. I'm sure when you decide to tell her, she'll understand."

Sabrina nodded. She noticed that Zelda was starting to twitch, a signal of her waking up.

"Aunt Zelda? Can you hear me?"

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She then felt a burning pain in her belly and moaned.

"I know. Heparin shots suck. I remember when my appendix was removed." The nurse said with sympathy.

Zelda nodded weakly and then looked over at her niece and smiled still very tired.

"Hi honey."

"Aunt Zelda. I'm glad to finally hear your voice."

Zelda smiled.

"When I woke up, you were gone."

"I left early so I could go to school."

Zelda smiled.

"I'm proud that you went to school and not worried about me."

"Salem had to convince me you'd be alright."

Zelda continued smiling.

"Well I'm just fine. I won't be able to do much though for a while, you know that right?"

"Yes Aunt Zelda."

"Which means you'll have to do my chores around the house as well as your own."

"I don't like the sound of that, but alright."

Zelda started laughing, but clutched her belly and moaned.

"Oh honey, please don't make me laugh."

"Sorry."

Zelda started fluttering her eyes.

"Aunt Zelda, please don't go back to sleep."

"It's not her fault honey; the medicine has strong side effects on some people. Sleeping is one of them. She also just had major surgery." The nurse said.

"It's just an appendix though. My friend Harvey got his removed a few years back and was up and moving within days."

"Sabrina, you know how it is for us witches; we don't usually get appendicitis. It's a big operation for witches." Zelda said with her eyes closed falling back to sleep.

Sabrina sighed.

"I better go home. I have homework and it's not much fun visiting someone who only sleeps."

Zelda nodded about to fall into great sleep.

Sabrina gave her aunt a gentle kiss on her forehead and left to go back to her house in Westbridge.

**Chapter 5**

Sabrina paced back and forth in her room that night trying to figure out a way to get her hands on the recipe for the potion the nurse at the hospital told her about. Salem was sitting on Sabrina's bed thinking of ideas as well.

"Sabrina, all I know is that you have to stop this spell before it affects the whole country."

"This spell will affect the entire USA?!"

"And part of Germany."

Sabrina looked at Salem with a confused look.

"It's a complicated thing we agreed with German witches years before World War II."

Sabrina went back to pacing.

"I wish Aunt Hilda were here."

"Why don't you just go to Zelda?"

"Two reasons; one, she does nothing but sleep and moan, and two, she'll kill me if she finds out about this."

"Would you rather have a battle with Germans…again?"

Sabrina thought a while.

"Yes."

"Get your quizmaster."

"Quizmaster, help me!"

Quizmaster appeared with flashes of lighting and a puff of smoke. He was wearing a gaudy orange jumpsuit that was satin with black pants.

"Oh God: why on earth are you wearing that?" Sabrina asked.

"It was the only thing I could afford." Quizmaster exclaimed.

"Can you just help us with a spell?" Salem asked.

"Well, what kind of spell?" Quizmaster asked.

"A spell that will eventually turn not only my life into a musical, but the entire United States and some parts of Germany." Sabrina replied.

"Oh yes. The peace treaty we made with the German witches a couple years right before Hitler came into power. Ah. I remember that day."

"You were there?"

"Oh yes! Salem was there too."

"I had no said in it…I was a cat." Salem balled.

"Can you help us or not?" Sabrina asked.

"Finding the potion I'll warn you won't be easy as doing your ABCs'." Quizmaster replied.

"Can we just go buy it at the Piggly Wiggly in Other Realm?"

"Ha! What do you think this is; Give free potions day?"

"Is there such a day?" Sabrina asked with hope.

"No. We aren't allowed to sell those potions…not since the incident in '64."

"You mean, you used to be able to buy them?!"

"Same reason why you banned fugu,"

"True."

"Look, I remember some of the ingredients, but without the rest, the potion can be very deadly and critical to the situation as it already is."

"So you're saying the potion can either make the situation better or worse?"

"Precisely,"

"Well you're not a ray of sunshine. Are you ever?"

"You want my help?"

"Please!"

"Alright: Do you have salt in the house?"

"Yes."

"Alright…we have one ingredient down, ten more to go."

"What?!"

"I told you it wouldn't be an easy potion!"

Sabrina was about to say something, but kept it to herself.

Quizmaster, Sabrina, and Salem ran downstairs.

**Chapter 6**

Salt, phosphoric acid, citric acid, dragon breath, bat wings, dolphin milk, crow feathers, Diet Coke, mercury, and chlorine. They had all ten ingredients…except the last one, but Sabrina, Quizmaster, and Salem didn't know the last ingredient.

Quizmaster was using Zelda's lab-top. A lab-top was Zelda's laboratory that was table sized and looked like a briefcase when closed. She even had a little compartment for her goggles, notebook, and pencil case; a pretty nifty invention for chemists like Zelda.

"Is it done?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm just missing one last ingredient, but I don't remember what it is."

"What am I gonna do?"

Quizmaster and Salem started singing a song about how to resolve Sabrina's problem in the tune of "You Are My Sunshine". They finished their song.

"Quizmaster," Sabrina yelled.

"Sorry." Quizmaster replied. Salem said nothing.

"Uh; it's getting worse!"

"I know Sabrina."

"Well then fix it!"

"I'm trying to remember the last crucial ingredient. I just remember it's not easy to get."

"Please tell me I can find it in a grocery store."

"Bhut Jolokia pepper."

"Excuse me, what's that?"

"The hottest pepper known in the whole world,"

"Oh God,"

"Will she taste it?" Salem asked.

"Oh yeah; but it's the key ingredient." Quizmaster replied.

"I'm gonna die!" Sabrina screamed.

"No. Just as long as you drink the potion properly, you'll be fine."

Sabrina wailed.

"Come on guys."

"Where are we going?"

"Other Realm,"

Sabrina and Salem nodded and followed Quizmaster.

**Chapter 7**

The three friends returned from Other Realm. They couldn't find the Bhut Jolokia pepper.

"I can't believe we couldn't find one pepper." Sabrina moaned.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy." Quizmaster said.

"I'm home." A familiar voice called from upstairs. Zelda was home.

"Oh no: Aunt Zelda." Sabrina whispered in a high pitched voice.

"We're dead." Quizmaster said.

"Oh yeah,"

The three ran to the dining room.

"I have an idea." Sabrina said.

Sabrina zapped in the pepper they needed.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Quizmaster asked.

Sabrina put it into the potion. It puffed up smoke as a signal that the potion was complete.

Sabrina, Quizmaster, and Salem all laughed but Quizmaster laughed like Dracula and Sabrina cackled.

Zelda zapped herself into the living room with the wheel-chair she had to sit in to move around for a few days while her stitches got stronger so they wouldn't break open.

Sabrina plugged her nose and drank the potion. Two seconds later she started turning red.

Sabrina screeched.

"Hot! Hot, hot, hot, HOT! Aahhhhhhhhhh!" Sabrina screeched.

"Okay, I forgot how bad that pepper got spicy." Quizmaster said.

"It can't be that bad." Salem said.

Salem drank some of the potion and he started screeching.

"It burns! Oh good God it burns!" Salem wailed.

"Water!" Sabrina shrieked.

Salem started balling.

"I need an Atlantic Ocean size of water!" Salem screamed.

"Oh, just wait till the seeds kick in."

Sabrina and Salem looked at each other and started screaming more.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!" They both screamed.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry. Salem, you're an idiot." Quizmaster said.

"Make it stop!" Sabrina wailed.

Quizmaster zapped sodas.

Sabrina and Salem chugged them till their cans were empty.

"I'm never drinking that again!" Sabrina zapped in another can of soda and drank it.

Salem was on the table crying.

"I thought I was gonna die!"

"Did the affects of the spell stop?"

Quizmaster started singing.

"I don't think so."

"I drank that potion for nothing?!" Sabrina hollered.

"I'm sorry! The new one and the old one confuse me! I thought the old one would work. It's less complex than the new one. That one requires 45 ingredients."

"WHAT?!"

Quizmaster nodded.

"Great. I'm gonna ruin America _and _start World War III all on the same day!"

Sabrina, Quizmaster, and Salem walked out of the dining room to find Zelda on the couch reading a book.

"So what's this spell I hear about?" Zelda asked.

"Uh oh," Sabrina muttered.

**Chapter 8**

Zelda sat at her lab-top going through her chemicals. She had a potion made.

"Here you and Salem drink this."

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"It prevents blisters from forming on your tongue from the last potion you drank."

Sabrina and Salem both drank it. They made sour faces.

"Yuck!"

"That's what you get for not coming to me first."

"I'm sorry Aunt Zelda."

"You should be. You not only cheated to get what you wanted, but you also almost destroyed the entire American population. Not to mention almost start another war with the Germans. We're still recovering from World War II."

"It's not like I started an apocalypse."

"You could've."

Zelda didn't seem happy with her niece. She was frustrated that instead of trying to recover, she had to help her niece once again with another magical issue.

Zelda finished another potion and forced her niece to drink it.

Sabrina took a sip and wanted to spit it out.

"Ugh! That taste like something a person would regurgitate."

"Next time, you'll be wise and not use magic to get something you want." Zelda said in a stern tone.

Sabrina sighed.

"Sabrina you're grounded for two weeks; but Aunt Zelda, Two weeks Sabrina. That's not fair; upstairs; good-night." Sabrina walked upstairs.

Zelda looked at her.

"What just happened?"

"Sabrina clearly knew what you were gonna say and said it for you." Salem said.

Zelda glared at Salem.

"Welcome home!" Salem said trying to change the subject.

Zelda sighed and zapped herself to her room to go to bed.

**Chapter 9**

Sabrina was in the kitchen. A week had passed since Zelda had her surgery and came home from the hospital and Sabrina told the drama teacher she used a recording to make her voice sound better than it did and was kicked out of the play and could do the next one in spring. Sabrina was busy doing Zelda's chores…doing the dishes since she finished everything else. Salem was sitting on the kitchen countertop next to the sink talking to Sabrina.

"I think we learned our lesson." Salem said.

"Yeah; the next time I use magic for my own good, Google for help and not tell anyone."

Salem nodded in agreement.

Zelda walked downstairs with her nightgown on and seemed much healthier than she did when she first came home. She was smiling.

"Good afternoon Sabrina." She said friendly.

Sabrina was busy trying to scrub a piece of food off of the plate she was cleaning.

"Come on you stupid stain! Die!"

Sabrina was getting no where.

"Okay that's it!"

Sabrina zapped the spot away with magic and placed it in the dish washer.

"How dare you call yourself a plate; you disgust me!"

"Sabrina?" Zelda asked.

Sabrina looked up.

"Oh! Hi."

"How are chores coming?"

"I finished all of them. I took out the garbage, I vacuumed, swept and moped the floor, dusted the living room, folded the laundry, get the mail, clean my room, the bathroom, and do the dishes."

"Did you learn your lesson?"

Sabrina nodded.

"I'm never doing that again! Oh crap! I forgot to change the oil in the car!" Sabrina ran out to the car when she saw Zelda's magic come from the kitchen to the car.

Sabrina turned around back to the kitchen befuddled.

"What…was?"

"I think you suffered enough with me having emergency surgery, you doing twice as many chores, and eating the hottest pepper in the universe. I'm only lifting your punishment just this one time. Just don't you dare tell Hilda." Zelda replied.

"Thank you Aunt Zelda." Sabrina hugged her aunt. Zelda moaned as Sabrina hugged her tight around her belly.

"Sorry. I forgot."

Zelda shrugged her shoulders and drank her cup of chamomile tea.


End file.
